Signs that are intended to be relatively permanent are typically constructed of wood, metal or plastic, and such signs last for many years, depending on the exact construction and the environment of the sign. Signs that are intended to be relativey temporary are typically constructed of paper, or a flexible plastic film that is a few thousandths of an inch, or around a tenth of a millimeter in thickness. Of course the paper may have an extremely short useful life in the event of inclement weather, including both precipitation and wind. The flexible plastic film may last quite well, even in inclement weather, but the fact that the sign is flexible frequently allows the sign to be rendered unreadable. As a flexible plastic sign, or banner, flutters in the wind, most of the sign on the material will be illegible. Furthermore, the usual plastic banner or sign is rather thin and translucent, so only one side of the material can be effectively used for a sign.
Obviously, better sign materials are known in the art, but the better materials tend to be prohibitively expensive for signs that are intended to be used briefly. The prior art does not include a material that is durable enough to be practical and inexpensive enough to be economical for temporary signs.